theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
The Prince of Egypt (1998)
The Avengers Meets The Prince Of Egypt In [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ancient_Egypt Ancient Egypt] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1285_BC 1285 BC], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jochebed Yocheved] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ofra_Haza Ofra Haza]), a Hebrew slave, and her children, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miriam Miriam] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aaron Aaron], watch as Hebrew baby sons are taken and killed by Egyptian soldiers, as ordered by Pharaoh [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seti_I Seti I] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patrick_Stewart Patrick Stewart]), who fears an increase in Hebrew men could lead to an uprising. To save her own newborn son, Yocheved places him in a basket and sets it afloat on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nile Nile], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Prince_of_Egypt# praying] that [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/God God] will deliver him to safe [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Destiny fate]. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miriam Miriam] follows the basket and witnesses her baby brother being taken in by the Egyptian [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queen_Tuya Queen Tuya] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helen_Mirren Helen Mirren]), who names him [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moses Moses]. Years later, Moses ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Val_Kilmer Val Kilmer]) and his foster brother, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ramesses_II Rameses] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ralph_Fiennes Ralph Fiennes]), are lectured by their father after they destroy a temple during one of their youthful misadventures. Rameses is berated for their misdeeds though Moses tries to take the blame; Moses later remarks that Rameses wants the approval of his father more than anything, but lacks the opportunity. Seeking to give him this opportunity, Seti names Rameses [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prince_Regent Prince Regent] and gives him authority over all of Egypt's temples. In thanks, Rameses appoints Moses as Royal Chief Architect. As a tribute to Rameses, the high priests [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hotep Hotep] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steve_Martin Steve Martin]) and Huy ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Short Martin Short]) offer him [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tzipporah Tzipporah] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michelle_Pfeiffer Michelle Pfeiffer]), a young [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midian Midian] woman they kidnapped, as a[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Concubinage concubine]. Rameses gives her to Moses after she nearly bites him, who ultimately helps her escape captivity. While following her out of the city, Moses is reunited with Miriam ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sandra_Bullock Sandra Bullock]) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aaron Aaron] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeff_Goldblum Jeff Goldblum]). Miriam tells Moses the truth about his past, despite Aaron's attempts to protect her. Moses denies it at first, but a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nightmare nightmare] and conversations with his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Prince_of_Egypt# adoptive parents] cause him to realize the truth. Moses asks Seti about the murder of the Hebrew babies; through his reply, Moses realizes that Seti considers the Hebrews inferior to him. The next day, Moses accidentally kills an Egyptian guard while trying to stop him from whipping a Hebrew slave. Ashamed and confused, Moses decides to exile himself, despite Rameses' pleas that he stay. Moses crosses many miles of desert, and eventually reaches the land of the Midianites, Tzipporah's people, who worship the Hebrew god. After Moses saves Tzipporah's sisters from bandits, he is welcomed warmly into the tribe by their father[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jethro Jethro] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Danny_Glover Danny Glover]), the High Priest of Midian. After assimilating in this new culture, Moses becomes a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shepherd shepherd] and gradually earns Tzipporah's respect and love, culminating in their [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marriage marriage]. One day, while chasing a stray lamb, Moses discovers a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Burning_bush burning bush] through which God speaks to him. God ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Val_Kilmer spoken words voiced by Val Kilmer]) instructs Moses to free the Hebrew slaves and take them to the promised land, and bestows Moses' shepherding staff with his power. Moses returns to Egypt with Tzipporah, entering the palace in the midst of a large celebration. He is happily greeted by Rameses, now Pharaoh and the father of a young prince. Moses tells Rameses to let the Hebrews go, demonstrating the power of God by changing his shepherding staff into an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Egyptian_cobra egyptian cobra]. Hotep and Huy boastfully "repeat" this transformation by using illusions to turn two staffs into two snakes. However, Moses' snake eats both of theirs. Rather than being persuaded, Rameses is hardened and orders the slaves' work to be doubled. Moses and Tzipporah go to live with Miriam, who forgives Moses for his former disbelief, and convinces Aaron and the other Hebrews to trust him. Later, Moses confronts Rameses passing in his boat on the Nile. Rameses orders his guards to bring Moses to him, but they draw back when Moses turns the river water into [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blood blood] with his staff; the first [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plagues_of_Egypt Plague of Egypt]. Similarly to the earlier competition, Hotep and Huy use trickery and dye to make a bowl of water appear to be blood as well. Convinced of the might of the Egyptian gods and his own divinity, Rameses, again, refuses to free the Hebrews. As the days pass, God causes eight more of the Plagues of Egypt occur through Moses' staff. The plagues ravage Egypt, its monuments, and people. Moses feels tortured to inflict such horrors on the innocent, and is heartbroken to see his former home in ruins. Despite all the pain and destruction caused by the plagues, Rameses refuses to relent, and in anger, vows to finish the work his father started against the Hebrews. Moses, with nothing left to say to Rameses, resigns himself to preparing the Hebrews for the tenth and final plague. He instructs them to paint lamb's blood above their doors for the coming night of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Passover Passover]. That night, the final plague, the angel of death, goes through the country, killing all the firstborn children of Egypt, including Rameses' own son, while sparing those of the Hebrews. The next day, Moses visits Rameses one last time, who finally gives him the permission to free the Hebrews and take them out of Egypt. Moses weeps at the sight of his dead nephew and for all his brother's pain. The following morning, the Hebrews leave Egypt, led by Moses, Miriam, Aaron, and Tzipporah. They are weary at first, but soon begin to heal and find hope and happiness. They eventually find their way to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Sea Red Sea], but as they are resting, they discover that Rameses has changed his mind and is closely pursuing them with his army. With only a few minutes separating the Hebrews from the Egyptians, Moses uses his staff to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crossing_the_Red_Sea part the sea], while a pillar of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fire fire] blocks the army's way. The Hebrews cross on the open sea bottom; when the pillar of fire disappears and the army gives chase, the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Water water] closes over the Egyptian soldiers, and the Hebrews are safe. However, Rameses is spared, and he is hurled back to the shore by the collapsing waves, screaming Moses' name in anguish. Saddened by what he and Rameses have lost forever, Moses bids his brother goodbye one last time and leads the Hebrew people to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mount_Sinai Mount Sinai], where he receives the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ten_Commandments Ten Commandments]from God.=